fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia i Krew: Rozdział XVIII
"Rozpoczęcie" - piąty rozdział Sagi Zimowego Słońca. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny ---- Część I: Rada Magii ---- Minęła noc, a poranek upłynął w niewiarygodnym tempie. Zegar wybił godzinę piętnastą i rozpoczęły się wybory nowych członków Elity Rady Magii. Kandydatów było dziesięciu i wyglądali stosunkowo normalnie: sześć kobiet, czterech mężczyzn, ośmiu wysokich, jeden przeciętnego wzrostu facet i niska kobieta, jednak ponadprzeciętnej urody. Przedstawiła się jako Thaini Sath, po czym zasiadła na swym miejscu pomiędzy prezydentem niemagicznym, Clarkiem Iribą a Amalią Sawą. Dziewczyny powitały się w bardzo kulturalny sposób. Zanim przyszło do właściwych obrad minęło jeszcze sporo czasu, więc Adrian wraz z jednym z członków Elity Rady Magii, Shoahem Normem rozegrali kilka partyjek w kanastę, a Luke porozmawiał z jedną z kandydatek, Elizą Karo na temat egzotycznych smaków. - Dość pierdolenia, robota czeka! - nagle zawołał Clark Iriba, a wszyscy nagle zamilkli. Mężczyzna wstał i poprawił kołnierz garnituru, a także zarzucił swoją dostojną, kruczoczarną grzywą. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by cieszyć się z dźwięków drum'n'bassu, lecz ze smutkiem muszę poinformować, że nie jest to właściwy powód! Przyszedłem tu bowiem, by przedstawić Wam niesamowitą rekreację wizji końca świata! - czytał pełen uniesienia z kartki, nikt jednak nie miał odwagi powiedzieć mu, że nie z tej, co powinien, a ci, którzy się nie bali jego wpływów, po prostu siedzieli i śmiali się w głębi duszy. - Panie i panowie, przygotujcie się! Utrzymajcie swój kolor! - Panie Clark, nie ta kartka. - powiedziała śmiało Thaini z uśmiechem na twarzy, na co ten spojrzał się na nią dziwnym spojrzeniem, po czym zerknął na tekst. - Faktycznie, przepraszam. - poprawił się, po czym przerzucił stronę. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by wybrać nowych członków Elity Rady Magii, et cetera, et cetera. Wszyscy wszystko wiedzą, do roboty. Każdy ma karty do głosowania? - Ja nie mam! - krzyknął żartobliwie Adrian. Wiedział, że nie jest uprawniony do głosowania, postanowił jednak zaśmieszkować; śmiechem parsknęli jedynie Thaini oraz Luke, a reszta spojrzała się na Dragneela jak na idiotę. Shoah Norm nie zareagował wcale. Chwilę później zapadła cisza i wszyscy skupili się na głosowaniu. Karty zebrał Clark Iriba osobiście, po czym wraz z dwoma zaufanymi członkami Elity Rady zaczął przeliczać głosy. Reszta czekała w skupieniu, za wyjątkiem Shoaha Norma, który znów wyciągnął karty i zaczął grać z Adrianem. Chwilę później nastąpiło ogłoszenie wyników. ---- - A więc wyniki prezentują się następująco: pan Mintai R'iba dwadzieścia jeden głosów, pani Leve Chini siedemnaście, pan Shoah Norm czternaście... - wywód Clarka przerwał głośny okrzyk radości - ...pani Kai Elton trzynaście i ostatnią szczęśliwą osobą, która wejdzie do Elity Rady Magii zostaje... Chwila ciszy i niepewności, Shoah spokojnie wyrzuca siódemkę trefl. - Thaini Sath! Dwanaście głosów! Nie było żadnych ex aequo! Gratuluję wszystkim wybranym... chyba, że ktoś ma jakieś zażalenia. - Ja mam! - rozległ się krzyk najwyższego z wszystkich kandydatów. - Jakim cudem pan Mintai otrzymał dwadzieścia jeden głosów, skoro żeby tak było, musiałby dostać przynajmniej po jednym punkcie od każdego, a ja dałem mu zero? - spytał się z dużą dozą pewności siebie. - Ty śmieciu! - krzyknął Mintai, po czym zaraz został stonowany chłodnym gestem ręki jednej z przegranych kandydatek. - Proszę poczekać, pan Elvo za chwilę przeliczy te głosy raz jeszcze. - odpowiedział spokojnie Clark. - Dziękuję bardzo. - odpowiedział wysoki facet, po czym usiadł. Szybko okazało się, że głosów nie było dwadzieścia jeden, lecz dwadzieścia - nie zmieniło to jednak kompletnie nic w wynikach wyborów. Inne zażalenia powodowały jednak stałe zmiany w wygranych i przegranych, wywoływały spory o dyskwalifikację czy o moralność wyboru; kwestionowana była uczciwość wyborów i Dragoni zaczęli mieć tego dość, lecz przygotowali się do interwencji w ewentualnej bójce. Wtem rozległa się eksplozja w samym środku stołu, zmieniając go w wióry. Bariera magiczna biblioteki nie zadziałała jak powinna i kilkoro magów z Elity Rady, a także spoza niej ucierpiało; jeden z drewnianych odłamków wbił się Clarkowi Iribie w rękę, Amalia szybko jednak zainterweniowała, wyciągnęła go i uleczyła ranę. Żaden z Dragonów nie ucierpiał, wszyscy jednak wstali i zaczęli działać, zapobiegając panice. ---- Atmosfera ostudziła się dość późno, w całym tym zgiełku Thaini jednak upadła i została omyłkowo zdeptana przez jakiegoś członka Elity Rady Magii. Asia postanowiła zanieść ją do szpitala, pozostawiając wyjaśnienie sprawy reszcie Dragonów. - Co to, do cholery, było?! - krzyknął ktoś, patrząc na zniszczenia. Jeden z regałów obalił się, na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało. Książki uległy zniszczeniu. - Ewidentnie jakaś forma zamachu. - odpowiedział Elvo, jeden z zaufanych członków Elity Rady Magii. - Pytanie tylko kto mógł się tego dopuścić. - Wątpię, by był to ktoś z Elity. Po co miałby wysadzać swoich przyjaciół? Możliwe, że to jeden z przegranych kandydatów, który nie chciał się pogodzić z porażką. - odpowiedział Shoah. - Niemożliwe by tak było. - stwierdził spokojnie Clark. - Gdyby coś takiego miało się zdarzyć, prawda prędzej czy później wyszłaby na jaw i ten człowiek nic by już nie uzyskał. Zatem pozostają ludzie z zewnątrz. - To na pewno nikt z nas! - krzyknął Adrian, widząc, że Clark patrzy się w jego stronę. - Wczoraj przyszliśmy, zdrzemnęliśmy się i to w sumie wszystko. - dodał. - Niemożliwe. - powiedział Mintai R'iba, patrząc w szkiełko, które wyjął ze swojej kieszeni. - Widzę, że wczoraj krzętaliście się tutaj i to dość długo. Nie wiem, czy czegoś szukaliście, ale jest to podejrzane. Nikt z Dragonów nie powiedział, czego naprawdę szukali. Luke stwierdził, że próbowali znaleźć coś odpowiedniego na urodziny Inuictusa, które zresztą miały być za niedługo; Mintai nie przestawał zarzucać im zamachu, dodatkowo wspomniał o nieobecnej Viridi, która - jako ich przyjaciółka i osoba wpływowa - mogła im zapłacić za taki mały zamach. - Przecież wszyscy jesteśmy magami typu Caster, nawet nie znamy się na zastawianiu takich pułapek... - powiedziała Amalia, patrząc wrogo na Clarka, który wyraźnie trzymał stronę Mintaia. Zdawało się, że cała Elita Rady Magii jest przeciwko nim - miało to też sensowne podstawy. Wiadomym było, że nienawidzą oni w swym kręgu Viridi i zrobią wszystko, by się jej pozbyć, zarzucenie im tego wprost skończyłoby się jednak kompletną tragedią. - A jednak nikomu z was nic się nie stało. - powiedział inny zaufany członek Elity. - To interesujące, zważywszy na siłę wybuchu i to, że się nie spodziewaliście... - Na jaką znowu siłę? To miało siłę przeciętnego bąka Dragneela po grochówce! - oburzył się Luke. Sytuacja zaczęła się irytować, podobnie reagował też Adrian, jednak dziewczyny utrzymywały ich w ryzach. Shoah nie brał udziału w kłótni - postanowili trzymać się na uboczu i obserwować, obawiali się jednak trochę iż przy takim podejściu utracą stanowisko za niesubordynację. - Proszę nie bagatelizować sprawy, panie Reyes. Dowody wyraźnie świadczą przeciwko wam. - powiedział Clark. - Mam tego dość. Rzucacie w nas oszczerstwami bez żadnych podstaw. Możemy rozstrzygnąć to kłótnią lub honorową walką, jeśli chcecie. - powiedział Luke, tworząc płomień na swej dłoni. - Wybierzcie reprezentanta. - Widzicie to? - Elvo zaśmiał się do reszty ludzi z Elity Rady Magii. - Proponuje nam walkę, dzikus. Panie Reyes, do cholery, proszę nie robić głupstw i po prostu się przyznać. - Chuj wam wszystkim w te nieumyte dupska. - powiedział Adrian spokojnym tonem, gotując się jednak wewnątrz. Shoah nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, omal nie krztusząc się śliną - Przepraszam, co pan powiedział..? - zapytał się Clark z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z takim zachowaniem w jego stosunku. - Chuj ci, cwelu jebany, w nieumyte dupsko. Ja spierdalam. - Adrian splunął na podłogę, po czym użył swej zdolności wykorzystania żywiołu do przyspieszenia się i zwyczajnie zniknął w gąszczu regałów. Dragoni wiedzieli, że w tym szaleństwie jest metoda - Dragneel mógł teraz robić praktycznie co chciał na terenie biblioteki: osłony były wyłączone przez zamachowca oraz nikt nie przejmował się ewentualnymi złodziejaszkami. Wszyscy skupili się na sporze gildii z Elitą Rady. ---- - Proszę się nim nie przejmować. On tak ma, że gdy nie da się załatwić sprawy pięściami, to ucieka. - powiedziała spokojnie Mei, śmiejąc się w duszy. Musiała jeszcze trochę przeciągnąć kłótnię do momentu gdy Adrian da jakiś znak. - Na czym stanęliśmy? - Pomijając butę pani przyjaciela, to na tym, że wśród was jest zamachowiec i nie chcecie się do tego przyznać. - powiedziała Leve Chini. - Ah, tak. Otóż problem jest taki, że go nie ma... - odparła Amalia z uśmiechem. Dyskusja stała się nieco bardziej kulturalna i przez to członkowie Elity Rady Magii zaczęli coś podejrzewać. Gdy sytuacja zaszła jednak za daleko i tylko ktoś miał zająć się odszukaniem Dragneela, Luke nagle przyznał się do winy. Nie zadziałało to jednak tak, jak miał on ochotę i delegat szukający Dragneela nie przerwał swojego zadania, Reyes więc zaklął, szybko do niego podbiegł i uderzył w twarz. Ten nie upadł na ziemię - był bowiem dość silnym magiem - krzyknął jednak, by zatrzymać Luka. Walka w czwórkę na kilkunastu członków Rady byłaby pewną porażką, Dragoni nie mogli więc zainterweniować i zakończeniem sporu okazało się być zabranie Reyesa do lokalnego więzienia, gdzie miał czekać na proces. - Skoro sprawa jest tymczasowo zamknięta, dziękujemy. To wszystko, żegnam. - odpowiedział Clark, nie do końca zadowolony jednak z rozstrzygnięcia sprawy, nie udowodnił bowiem że w to wszystko wplątana jest jakoś Viridi. Amalia i Mei wiedziały, że Rada będzie próbować wymusić na ich przyjacielu kłamstwo. Musiały wymyślić jakiś plan wyciągnięcia go z tarapatów. Adrian wrócił z siedmioma księgami pełnymi informacji na temat ósmej epoki magii i krwi w rękach. Trójka Dragonów udała się do szpitala by odnaleźć tam Asię, a następnie pomyśleć co dalej. ---- Część II: Właściwe miejsce ---- - Kolejna jaskinia? Poważnie..? - zapytał się ironicznie ze znudzeniem Xandred, patrząc ze szczytu góry na ledwie widoczną przez oślepiające słońce grotę. - Nie chce mi się. - dodał. - Nie, na niby. Ruszaj dupę! - krzyknęła do niego Viridi, powoli schodząc ze stoku. - Za to nam płacą, więc musimy iść. Może tym razem się uda znaleźć tego całego Riu. Tak więc wyruszyli i dwie godziny później znaleźli się przed wejściem do jaskini. Wejście było stosunkowo niewielkie i było trzeba się schylić, lecz dalej grota stała się o wiele większa i w niektórych miejscach sięgała nawet dziesięciu metrów. Na ścianach widać było rysy charakterystyczne dla erozyjnej działalności wody o dużym ciśnieniu, więc albo ktoś testował tu myjkę ciśnieniową, albo trenował swoją magię. - Ładnie tu, gdyby nie to zimno. - stwierdził Rex, po czym skrzyżował dłonie, wtulając się w nie. - Ale wątpię by ktoś tu był, nie czuję żadnej magii... - dodał z zamyśleniem w głosie. - Yeh, cała wieś jest pod jej zasięgiem, a nikt jej nie czuje. Może po prostu jest niewykrywalna? - odpowiedziała mu Kira, rozglądając się. - Viridi, nie uważasz, że tu trochę ciemno? Rozległa się eksplozja światła, która na chwilę oślepiła wszystkich Dragonów prócz dziewczyny, która do niego doprowadziła; chwilę później jasność zapanowała w grocie, blask nie miał jednak żadnego konkretnego źródła, zdawało się, że wszystko emituje światło i wszystko je odbija. - Co to za sztuczka, Kiba? Swoją drogą, tędy. - zapytała się kuzynka Luka jednocześnie wskazując na jeden z dwóch tuneli. Sama zadecydowała, gdzie wszyscy pójdą, lecz reszcie było to obojętne, przez co poszli za nią. - Ah, niedawno się tego nauczyłam. Chciałam użyć w jakimś boju, zaskoczyć tym kogoś z was, ale cóż. Nie udało się. - odpowiedziała Viridi idąc za Kirą, stawiając dłuższą pauzę pomiędzy "cóż" a "nie". - Zaczynam coś czuć, więc za chwilkę może być ciekawie. Było powiedziane, że to magia lodu, prawda? - zapytał się Rex, niespokojnie patrząc przed siebie. Wyszedł na czoło kolejki Dragonów, przeciskających się przez coraz węższy tunel. - Tak, a co..? - zapytał się po części niespokojny, po części zafascynowany nachodzącymi wydarzeniami Xandred. - W takim razie albo Peter się sklonował i jego klon jest jakieś dwieście metrów stąd, albo trafiliśmy do właściwej groty. - odpowiedział Inuictus, zwieszając głowę. Przygotował się do ewentualnej walki. ---- Dragoni wiedzieli, że w razie starcia i tak nie uzyskają żadnej przewagi ataku z zaskoczenia, bo Viridi rozświetliła literalnie całą grotę, więc rozmawiali bardzo głośno - Riu musiał więc ich słyszeć głośno i niezbyt wyraźnie, bowiem tunel znów się poszerzył i zaczęło rozbrzmiewać silne echo. Dotarli do tajemniczych, wielkich, stalowych wrót z ciężkimi kołatkami. Były zamknięte i wyraźnie oddzielały jedną część jaskini od jej pozostałości. Nie było potrzeby atakowania od razu, zatem Kira spokojnie zakołatała. Echo rozbrzmiało na tyle głośno, że przebiło się przez cały tunel i słyszalne było nawet poza jaskinią. Nikt nie otworzył - dziewczyna uderzyła jeszcze raz i po chwili brama otwarła się, ujawniając pełen światła świat poza nią, który już nie wyglądał jak zwykła jaskinia, lecz jak wnętrze francuskiego pałacu: bogate zdobienia, czerwone kolory, przepych i wszechobecne lampy, które można podsumować słowami bogactwo część główna kontrastowały nawet ze stalową bramą i zimnym klimatem, które tworzyła. Riu nie ujawnił się ani nie odpowiadał na zawołania Dragonów, dał im czas by się rozejrzeli, ci zaczęli jednak to robić dopiero po chwili - nie znali bowiem tego człowieka i nie byli pewni czy im wypada, aczkolwiek ciekawość szybko wzięła górę. - Znalazłem lodówkę! - krzyknął nagle Peter z całej siły, tak by wszyscy go usłyszeli. - Jak myślicie, mogę zajrzeć do środka? Odpowiedział mu krzyk Viridi proszącej o coś słodkiego oraz Inuictusa mającego chrapkę na mięso. Drzwi lodówki otwarły się, odsłaniając mnóstwo dobra wszelakiej maści - ciastek, sałatek, mięs i orientalnych smaków; Peter wyjął na co miał ochotę i postawił na stole, po czym znów krzyknął do swoich przyjaciół. Przez chwilę zapomniał o tym, że w środku nadal jest Riu i przeraził się że może zostać zaatakowany będąc w pojedynkę, a w takim starciu nie miałby szans; szybko jednak pojawiła się cała reszta ekipy i wszyscy zasiedli do wieczerzy. - Cześć, ja też mogę się przysiąść? - rozległ się męski, dźwięczny głos od strony drzwi wejściowych do jadalni i Dragonom ukazał się wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna o długich, niebieskich, rozpuszczonych włosach, smukłych rysach twarzy i wygodnym ubiorze, przypominający nieco Yarato, acz starszego o kilkanaście lat. Dragonów przez chwilę objął strach, lecz po chwili zauważyli na twarzy Riu uśmiech. - Nie za długo zajęły wam poszukiwania? Pozwólcie, że usiądę. - dodał, po czym usiadł pomiędzy Viridi a Kirą. ---- - A wtedy on mówi "Riu, nie zabijaj mnie, będę dobrym człowiekiem, tak ładnie porshe!" - krzyknął niebieskowłosy mag, śmiejąc się, a wraz z nim wszyscy Dragoni. Wziął łyk piwa i kontynuował wywód. - To ja wtedy podchodzę do niego, co nie, i mówię okej, spoko! Następnego dnia zawinęli go ludzie z Rady Magii i torturowali przez trzy tygodnie, aż umarł. Ah, te czasy gdy Rada działała jak należy... - Odkąd do niej dołączyłam to nie działa. - powiedziała Viridi, patrząc na Riu z zaciekawieniem. - W sumie, jak stałeś się strażnikiem Zaklętego Muru? - Ojej, tak dawno nie miałem komu się zwierzyć. Długa historia, mój potencjał magiczny został zauważony gdy miałem jeszcze piętnaście lat przez ówczesnego członka Elity Rady Magii, Liqua Williamsa. Wtedy jeszcze nie miał córki... i żył. Ale to swoją drogą. - Riu wziął kolejny łyk piwa, po czym wstał i przyniósł sobie kolejne z pojemnika z lodem. - Trochę mnie trenował... bardzo miły człowiek. Zaproponował mi kiedyś wycieczkę na Zaklęty Mur, to i się skusiłem. - Tak po prostu wziął cię na barierę między cywilizowanym światem a tym... tym drugim? - zaciekawiła się Kira. - Dziwny człowiek. - Ojciec Clary, swoją drogą. Kiedyś mówiła, że on był w elicie... - dodał Peter. - Tak po prostu. Stwierdził, że będzie mnie ochraniać w razie, gdybym nie dawał sobie rady. W każdym razie, gdy już tam byłem, to z czystej ciekawości przeszedłem na drugą stronę i napadł na mnie szalkor złocisty. Wielka bestia, pół tony bydlaka biegnące sto kilometrów na godzinę. Podjąłem się walki i jakimś cudem dawałem sobie radę przez dobre pięć minut, potem ktoś ze strażników mnie zauważył, pomógł mi i postawił przed oficerem. No a oficer, dobry człowiek, zaproponował mi posadkę, skoro radziłem sobie z szalkorem. Koniec historii. - Niesamowite. Długo tam pracowałeś? - zapytała się z niemałym zaciekawieniem Kira, wpatrzona w dojrzałą twarz Riu. Wyglądała na zauroczoną. - Aż do mojej Próby Kairatsu, potem mnie wywalili na pysk. - odpowiedział spokojnie Riu, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. - Co właściwie cię skłoniło do podjęcia się Kairatsu? - zapytała się Viridi. - Chyba liczyłeś się, że... - Że mogę stać się tym, czym jestem teraz? Nie bardzo. Moja głupota. - przerwał jej mężczyzna, po czym spojrzał na skupionego Inuictusa. - Mag obserwacji? Nie jesteś pewien płynących ode mnie fal energii? - zapytał się retorycznie. - Jakim cudem? Próba tak nie działa. - odparł Rex, nie przerywając swej koncentracji. - Właśnie tak na mnie zadziałała. Każda próba ma swój efekt uboczny, zmienia ludzi w bestie, bestie w ludzi... no i tak dalej. U mnie spowodowała zmianę fal energii z dobrych na to coś, co wyczuwasz. Nie panuję nad tym. - odpowiedział Riu, po czym wziął łyk piwa i wyprostował się. Wziął głęboki oddech. - Ale obserwuj, jest po co. Gdyby fala zła przeważyła w tym, co widzisz, albo uciekajcie, albo ze mną walczcie i nie przejmujcie się moim stanem. To będzie obrona konieczna. - Dlatego nie jesteś wśród ludzi? Stajesz się... tak po prostu bestią? Niezależnie od siebie? Taka klątwa? Jejku, trochę daje to kiczowym filmem, ale... współczuję... - odpowiedziała mu Kira, odrywając od niego wzrok. Spojrzała przez szybę, za którą widać było fałszywą wizualizację świata, ukazującą noc nad jakimś miastem. - Ale ja nie jestem z kiczowego filmu i raczej nie zamierzam unosić się sztuczną dobrocią. - dodała, uśmiechając się. - Absolutnie zależnie! Po prostu to jest forma rozrywki, której potrzebuję. Tylko czasami... nie myślę racjonalnie, wybaczcie. To się nazywa głupota. - Riu uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał na Xandreda, który wyraźnie czegoś szukał na stole. - O, szynka wyszła. Zaraz przyniosę. - mężczyzna wstał i odszedł z powrotem do kuchni. ---- Zaczęło się robić późno i Dragoni powoli musieli wracać do Epeiro; nie zostali na noc u Riu, mimo, iż miał on wystarczająco miejsca na sen, obawiali się przebudzenia jego mrocznej natury. Wyszli jednak skrótem od drugiej strony góry - mimo, iż było dalej do miasta, nie musieli dzięki temu przedzierać się przez grotę. Viridi rozświetliła krajobraz - masywy skalne stały się wyraźne i w tym świetle wyglądały wręcz niesamowicie. Wszyscy byli jednak już trochę zmęczeni i nie mieli ochoty na podziwianie tego piękna, zwłaszcza, że temperatura spadła poniżej dwudziestu pięciu stopni poniżej zera. Gdy wrócili do hostelu, w którym mieli spędzić noc, zegar wskazywał kwadrans do północy. Kira postanowiła wziąć prysznic, reszta zaś chciała przedyskutować to, co się tego dnia wydarzyło. - A więc? Co konkretnie myślicie? Może powinniśmy wrócić do Urbem i poinformować o wszystkim, że ten cały Riu jest w sumie niegroźny? - spytał się Xandred, siadając wygodnie na zrobionym przez siebie i Rexa lodowym fotelu. - I co powiemy? Dla bezpieczeństwa ludzi z Epeiro, wszystkich wysiedlamy? - odparła sarkastycznie Viridi, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. Fotel zaczął się pod nim topić, a woda wpływać w spodnie, przez co wyglądał komicznie. - W sumie racja, ale... nie widzieliśmy prawdziwej siły naszego nowego ziomeczka. Z jego energii nic nie wyczytałem, a jednak czuję, że ten wszechobecny śnieg to jego sprawka. - odpowiedział Rex, po czym zaczął śmiać się z Xandreda. Ten szybko zeskoczył z fotela i wyrzucił go przez okno. Klął. - Po prostu może pójdziemy do niego jutro i zobaczymy jak będzie? Zresztą, nie odpowiedział nam dziś na pytanie o ten śnieg. Może jutro się uda? - zaproponowała Viridi z nadzieją w głosie. - Jejku, zakochałaś się w nim? Ożeń się z nim... - odparł nadal zdenerwowany Xandred, suszący zarazem spodnie. - Ale to w sumie całkiem dobry pomysł. Wpadnijmy do niego jeszcze jutro. Ktokolwiek pamięta drogę..? - zadał pytanie Peter, na co nikt nie odpowiedział. - Kurwa mać! - zaklął. ---- Część III: Śnieżna Siła ---- Minęła noc i wybiła godzina dwunasta i Dragoni wyszli z hostelu na kolejne spotkanie z Riu Sonotorim. Dzieliła ich około godzina drogi, zważywszy na fakt iż nikt nie zapamiętał trasy. - Hm, tu jest ślad jakby ktoś się zapierał, pęknięcie w lodzie, a dalej wszystkie zniszczenia się urywają. Co do cholery, Viridi zaczęła z nudy rzucać swoimi przyjaciółmi? - pomyślał na głos Yarato. - W każdym razie kierunek drogi znam, więc mogę iść dalej. Tylko zdejmę sweter, uff... Poszedł dalej, a raczej poślizgał się po lodzie, który jeszcze kilka dni temu stworzyli Peter i Xandred. Było tak zimno, że nadal się on nie stopił, ulotniła się jednak z niego cała magia. Epeiro nadal nie jawiło się na horyzoncie, Shiremu nie sprawiało to jednak problemu - uwielbiał tutejszą pogodę. ---- - Nie możemy wykluczyć, że właśnie teraz torturują nam kumpla, psia mać! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana Amalia. - A ty sugerujesz nam, że mamy to po prostu olać? - spojrzała z wyrzutem na Dragneela, który spokojnie siedział sobie na krześle, gryząc ołówek. - Jakie olać? Mamy spokojnie wyczaić co tam się dzieje. Może ten cały Shoah Norm będzie coś wiedzieć? Wczoraj sobie z nim pykałem w karciochy, więc raczej mnie polubił. - odpowiedział Adrian, po czym spojrzał na ołówek ze zdziwieniem, nie było jednak w nim niczego zaskakującego. Znów zaczął go gryźć. - Ygh... ma ktoś jakikolwiek pomysł, gdzie tego Noaha Storma, czy jak on tam, do cholery, ma, można znaleźć? - dziewczyna otwarła okno i wyjrzała na gwarne ulice miasta. - Zamknij okno, bo usłyszą jak krzyczysz. - spokojnie powiedziała Asia. - Będzie tam, gdzie cała reszta Rady, czyli w bibliotece. Nie wpuszczą nas tam, ale jakoś wejdziemy, luz. Ochłoń. - Dobra, dobra, będę spokojna. - dziewczyna nie zamknęła okna. - Idziemy? Jestem strasznie zniecierpliwiona... - Możemy iść. - odpowiedział Adrian, po czym wyrzucił ołówek do kosza, wstał z krzesła i poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Włożył buty i już po chwili cała czwórka była w drodze do miejscowej biblioteki. ---- W międzyczasie ekipa zajmująca się sprawą Riu zgubiła się, odnalazła, znów zgubiła i znów odnalazła, po czym kulturalnie zadzwonili do jego mieszkania we wnętrzu góry - od tej strony bowiem był normalny dzwonek. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi po chwili, przywitał się z każdym i zaprosił ich do jadalni, jako iż salonu jako takiego nie posiadał. Gdy wszyscy wygodnie się rozsiedli, Riu poszedł zrobić wszystkim herbaty, a wraz z nim Kira; reszta spokojnie zajęła się jedzeniem przekąsek za przyzwoleniem gospodarza. - Nie no, Kazik to spoko gość. - powiedział Xandred z ustami zapełnionymi szaszłykami marynowanymi w Vytautasie. - Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by mógł robić coś złego. - Ja w sumie też, ale chyba to on lepiej wie czym się staje, nieprawdaż? I tak towarzyska osoba nie izolowałaby się od społeczeństwa bez powodu... - odpowiedziała mu Viridi z przekąsem, nie mogła bowiem zdzierżyć jego braku savoir-vivre. - Przypomni mi ktoś dlaczego on ma ksywę Kazik..? - spytał się Rex. - Wołano tak na mnie za dzieciaka, bo strasznie przypominałem syna jednego z już nieżyjących celebrytów o takim imieniu. - powiedział Riu, wchodząc do jadalni z herbatami w dłoniach i Kirą na barkach. - Macie grubą przyjaciółkę. - dodał, śmiejąc się. Wszyscy zasiedli do kulturalnego drugiego śniadania pełnego przeróżnych dań podanych w formie szwedzkiego stołu, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Trwało to aż do godziny piętnastej, gdy dziewczyny zajęły się porządkami w kwestii naczyń, zaś faceci pomogli Riu w sprzątaniu całego domu; Rex odkrył zaś w sobie kolejny talent: budowanie rzeźb z kurzu odkurzaczem. ---- - A więc po wczorajszym zamachu tak po prostu chcecie tutaj wejść, co? - spytał się barczysty ochroniarz biblioteki, odpychając Adriana od wejścia. Wygrawerowany miał znak przynależności do najsilniejszej gildii miasta Riffautae, Kartonów Wojny, nie był to więc byle kto. - Pracujesz dla Rady? Eh, tak się składa że my też, tylko zostaliśmy wrobieni w całą tą akcję. Nic nie zrobimy, przepuść nas, amigo. - poprosiła Mei, tłumacząc się zarazem. - Chcemy tylko porozmawiać z Shoahem Normem. - Poczekajcie chwilę... - członek Kartonów wyjął z kieszeni kartkę, przeszukał kilka nazwisk po czym znów ją schował. - Zaraz mój kolega zawoła go do was. Nie chcę sporu naszych gildii, więc tak będzie najlepiej. Rafon! Zawołaj tu Shoaha Norma, terroryści chcą się z nim widzieć! - Ale tych terrorystów to mogłeś sobie darować. Ami jest w złym humorze, lepiej jej nie denerwować... - powiedział do ochroniarza Adrian z przyjacielskim uśmiechem. - W sumie to co tam słychać w Riff? Nikt nie zauważył że sklejaliśmy domy butaprenem? - Przyszedł większy deszcz to zauważyliśmy - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Ale nic się nikomu nie stało. Swoją drogą, nazywam się Katon Bunshin. - Całe szczęście! - Adrian wyciągnął dłoń do Katona. - Jestem Adrian, a to moje dwie przyjaciółki z gildii, Amalia i Mei, a to moja ukochana Asia. - przedstawił wszystkich. Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi, zjawił się Shoah i prędko temat przeszedł na Luka. Dragoni wraz z Normem udali się na krótki spacer by wyjaśnić co trzeba. - A więc tak... - zaczął Shoah. - Luke aktualnie jest w areszcie na ulicy Sovina, gdzie dokładnie to nie wiem. Póki co, Rada nie uzyskała uprawnień na stosowanie przemocy, więc nie musicie się martwić. Kto jest sprawcą zamachu wam nie powiem... zresztą, chyba rozumiecie czemu. - uśmiechnął się do siebie krzywo. - To akurat zrozumiałe. A co z Thaini, wszystko u niej w porządku? Nie zadeptaliście jej za bardzo? - spytała się Amalia, już nieco spokojniejsza. ---- - Nie obraźcie się, ale powinniście wyjść. Rex, ty wiesz dlaczego. - powiedział Riu, wstając od stołu. Oparł się głową o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Zacisnął pięść z całej siły. - Nie potraktuj tego jak prowokację, ale możesz się z nami pobawić. My bardzo chętnie do zabawy, co nie? - powiedziała Viridi z pewnością siebie w głosie. Inuictus oraz Peter przytaknęli. - Skoro tak... - mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech. po czym uniósł głowę do góry. Jego włosy samoistnie poniosły się do tyłu, układając w nieprzeszkadzającą wzrokowi fryzurę, zaś na policzkach pojawiły się znaki przypominające pochylone litery V. Rex zawył z bólu, czując ogrom ciemnej energii, która eksplodowała z kogoś, kto jeszcze chwilę temu pił z nimi herbatkę. - To co, Viridi? Zatańczymy? Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i było to wszystko, co zdążyła zrobić, zanim lód przybił ją do ściany; Riu zaczął kroczyć spokojnie w jej stronę, lecz drogę odcięli mu Xandred z Peterem tworząc potężną, lodową ścianę; ten jednak zniszczył ją jednym uderzeniem pięści, a lód zdemolował wszystkie meble, na które trafił; kolejnego ruchu magowie lodu nie zdążyli wykonać, zostali bowiem szybko sprowadzeni do parteru lodowymi iglicami, które powstały jakby znikąd wręcz w okamgnieniu. Kira skupiła całą swoją siłę magiczną, uzyskując pełną bojowość do walki. Zaatakowała swojego przeciwnika na dystans, wybiegając na hol; cisnęła też kilka błyskawic, które miały go uniknąć i uwolnić Viridi. Plan powiódł się: co prawda Riu nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń, dziewczyna została oswobodzona. Zmieniła swoje ciało w czyste światło, po czym zaatakowała Sonotoriego z bliska ciosem z łokcia, ten jednak sparował go i odepchnął dziewczynę tak, że wyleciała przez ścianę aż poza górę. Ściana śniegu zaczęła walić się w dół, tworząc potężną lawinę i gdyby nie interwencja Xandreda, który na chwilę zatrzymał pędzący żywioł, dziewczyna zginęłaby przygnieciona warstwą zamrożonej wody. ---- Rex przechwycił swym lustrem atak Riu skierowany na Kirę i przejął jego energię, po czym sam zaatakował; chybił jednak, doprowadzając kolejną ścianę do zniszczenia. Potężna ilość głazów osypała się, zmieniając jadalnię w stertę kamieni, Dragoni zdążyli jednak uciec - tylko Viridi pozostała na zewnątrz góry; postanowiła jednak dostać się z powrotem do środka wejściem od strony Epeiro, potrzebowała jednak na to minimum dwudziestu minut. - Przerażająca siła... - pomyślał Inuictus, blokując dwa ciosy przeciwnika jednocześnie, po czym wykorzystując ich energię do przyjęcia trzeciego; gdyby jednak nie szybka interwencja Kiry, zostałby boleśnie zamordowany. Dziewczyna poraziła go błyskawicą o mocy prawie całej jej energii, ten jednak dosłownie milisekundę przed trafieniem wytworzył lodową barierę, która ochroniła go przed atakiem dziewczyny. Dalsza walka nie miała sensu. Peter chwycił Xandreda za koszulę, po czym dał mu znak do ucieczki; szybkim, połączonym atakiem trafili Riu, co wyprowadziło go z równowagi na niecałą sekundę, nie dało to im jednak prawie nic - mężczyzna zadał cios Evansowi, gdy ten próbował wyjść stalową bramą, wyłamując zarówno zawiasy, jak i bark chłopaka. Cios, który miał być śmiertelny znów przejął Rex i przekazał jego energię Kirze - była to technika, której nauczył się stosunkowo niedawno - ta zaś ugodziła Riu w plecy, odrzucając go od Petera. Nadeszła idealna chwila na ucieczkę, wszyscy rzucili się więc do tunelu, zaś dostęp do niego zablokowali połączeniem magii całej czwórki w potężną barierę. Udało im się uciec, kwestią czasu było jednak pojawienie się przeciwnika. Pozostała już tylko jedna ewentualność - wysadzenie całej góry w powietrze. Z nadzieją, że Riu przeżyje, cała czwórka zebrała swoją energię w jeden atak, który następnie cisnęli wgłąb jaskini. Trafił on w jedną ze ścian, po czym eksplodował, niszcząc cały masyw kamień po kamieniu. Dragoni rzucili się do ucieczki, by żaden opadający głaz ich nie trafił - wykorzystali do tego lawinę, magia Petera przydała się do tego jak znalazł. - Do czego myśmy doprowadzili? Po co go prowokowaliśmy, po co..? - zamyśliła się Kira, patrząc już z oddali na zniszczoną górę. - Zabiliśmy niewinnego człowieka... - w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Przeżył. - odpowiedział chłodno Rex. ---- Koniec rozdziału XVIII. W następnym rozdziale: W poprzednim rozdziale pisząc, że Shiri dociera do Epeiro... kłamałem. Dotrze dopiero w następnym, gdzie pozna Riu Sonotori w nieco bardziej pokojowej sytuacji. W międzyczasie Luke możliwe, że wydostanie się z aresztu. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Rozdziały